


1

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-20
Updated: 2002-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	1

…  
A bell rings  
Masses move form room to room  
Lectured to  
Bored faces stare nowhere  
Words circle the room  
And sail out the window  
A bell rings  
Prisoners escape  
Only to be caught in a larger jail  
A circle courses swiftly  
Its occupants pushing  
Lesser circles split off  
Loop and divide  
Only to come back with more victims  
A bell rings  
The circles move faster, late  
Entering, finding friends  
A familiar face in this  
Sea of uniformity  
All alike, as black and white  
Yet each a different shade  
Colors swirl and fade  
A ribbon, a book, a bag  
Then the colors crush together  
And all are black and white again  
All silence  
Doors close and book open  
Binders snap and pens scratch  
For 20 minutes, 40, 50  
A bell rings  
Books close, doors open,  
People pour into the hall  
And the circles move on


End file.
